Tu Judío
by iSweetWonderland
Summary: Era San Valentín. El día que hace que la gente se confiese y demuestre su amor ante los ojos de todo el mundo. Stanley ha vuelto. Cartman se ha ido. Traté de olvidarlo, pero fue inútil. No puedo evitar pensar que Stan también se irá en algún momento. Y no puedo permitirlo. Creo, incluso, que podía estar reviviendo lo que comencé a sentir por él más de una década atrás. ¿Odio, amor?


_El cielo próximo al crepúsculo. Las ramas agitando sus hojas en el aire. Una llamada. Un exhalo. Un sonido de algo desmoronándose. Libros de cuero. Rosas rojas. Nieve. Sangre… Silencio… Eterno silencio. Y un mundo, mi mundo, viniéndose abajo._

Era San Valentín. El día que hace que la gente se confiese y demuestre su amor ante los ojos de todo el mundo o, en el caso de no tener pareja, maltratar el cerebro frente a una pantalla hasta el fin del día.

Para mí, consistió en correr de un lado a otro por las llamadas de Kenny, mi compañero de piso y gran amigo de la infancia, sobre encargos para sorprender a su enamorado. Y hasta que este no estuvo satisfecho de los regalos que pensaba entregar, no me dejó en paz para centrarme en lo mío: sorprender a mi propia pareja y no morir en el intento.

En realidad, Cartman nunca fue de celebrar fechas importantes para nosotros. Ningún regalo, ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje de cariño… Estaba harto. Lo odié siempre, incluso en medio de nuestra relación. Él jamás pondría atención a alguien que no fuera él. Y yo, por supuesto, no permitiría que él se enterara del sufrimiento al que me sometía al no demostrar cambios de actitud hacia mí. Quizás, el secreto era mi única forma de no entrar en pánico como Tweek… Pero lo iba a seguir intentando, sin importar lo lastimado que saliera. Yo lo amaba de cierta forma, no entiendo cómo, pero lo amaba así.

Sequé mis lágrimas por última vez frente al espejo antes de enfrentarme a Kenny, que estaba esperando a que saliera del baño para poder peinarse por duodécima vez antes de decidirse a ir por Craig a su casa y llevarlo a no sé dónde. Salí recibiendo unas palmadas en la espalda en señal de apoyo. Sonreí. Era hipócrita sonreír, pero mi amigo podría sentirse si no lo hacía.

Las calles repletas de South Park se sumían bajo copos de nieve, y las orillas, siempre blancas, eran recipientes de los pétalos que regaba la gente con o sin querer desde sus rosas ardientes en tono rojo. Los chocolates en vitrinas llamaban a ser comprados y a esos me dirigía yo, en parte. Una caja no bastaba para ganarme una sonrisa de Cartman, pero tampoco podía limitar mi regalo a chocolates y porquerías dulces. Las tarjetas y globos no eran opción. ¿Nada era opción? Nunca había comprado algo que él admirara lo suficiente. No lo podía comprender. Para cualquiera podía ser fácil hacer feliz a su pareja con solo comprar unas rosas y chocolates, pero no para mí. Mi séptimo San Valentín a su lado y no sabía cómo hacerlo feliz.

Cerré mis ojos evitando entrar en desesperación. ¿Por qué lo soportaba? ¿Cómo podía seguir a su lado? Tenía que alejar mi mente de esos pensamientos, aunque era inútil. Parte de mí deseaba acompañar a cualquier otra persona y detener el sufrimiento diario; hasta para Kenny era simple conformar a Craig con un par de rosas, peluches, y besos. Y otra parte de mí pertenecía a Cartman por completo.

Luego de horas, terminé entre la gente llevando dos caja de bombones, rosas, caramelos y una caja con un gato. ¿Era eso suficiente? Años atrás hubiese bastado para ganarme un abrazo que yo evadiría avergonzado. Antes no era así. ¿En qué momento cambió tanto? Los primeros cuatro años no habían sido complicados para mí. ¿Era acaso… mi culpa? Tampoco demostré yo el cariño que él deseaba y tal vez así me pagaba ahora, con la misma moneda. No. Mi mente solo vagaba en preguntas con suposiciones de respuestas y no llegaba a nada. Lo mejor era llamarlo, o eso decidí hacer. Catorce segundos conté temeroso y ansioso antes de que contestara.

—"¿Qué quieres, judío? Estoy algo ocupado ahora."

—¿Dónde estás? Voy por ti ahora, ¿recuerdas?

—"Ah… sí... Cambié de planes… Voy yo a tu edificio. Estoy ahí en media hora, ¿sí?"

—"E-Eric… ¡Con cuidado!" —era la voz de ¿Butters?

—¿Ese es Butters…? ¿Cartman? ¿Estás con Butters? ¿Qué pasa?

—"Nada. Luego te explico."

Una rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de mí.

—¿Luego…? ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—"Te digo que no es nada. Ahora estoy ocupado…"

—"¡Eric…!" —chilló la voz del rubio.

Fue en vano. Me enfermaba oír a Butters llamar a Cartman por su nombre, así que corté. Después de todo dijo que lo esperara… así que intenté hacer una cena sin pensar en la presencia del rubio. ¿Por qué estaban juntos y yo tenía que esperar a que llegara en la tarde? ¿No pensaría terminar conmigo confesando que salía con ese imbécil, verdad? ¿No podía, cierto? Dolía recordar que Butters había sido su primera pareja mientras yo no lograba decidirme entre qué sentía por él. ¿Amor u odio? Tampoco lo tenía muy claro en ese momento.

Las horas pasaron. Yo esperé. Esperé una llamada que nunca llegó.

La pantalla se iluminó con un "Kenneth McCormick". Fruncí el ceño. Contesté.

—¿Kenny? ¿Qué pasa?

—"Kyle… "

—¿Craig…?

—"Necesito que tomes un abrigo y vengas de inmediato al café de Tweek."

—¿Pero qué pasa?

—"Solo hazlo."

La voz monótona de Craig no permitía que me hiciera una idea de lo que ocurría y solo atiné a obedecer. En diez minutos llegué. Craig y Kenny me esperaban ahí con una cara que no me daba buenas expectativas.

—¡Kyle…!

Kenny corrió hacia mí.

—Es Cartman…

—¿Qué tiene?

Luego caí en la cuenta de que la gente se amontonaba en una esquina y las sirenas sonaban a la distancia. Corrí con la mente nublada hacia el lugar, seguido de la pareja. Me hice espacio a golpes entre la gente y me topé con la imagen. Butters yacía de rodillas envuelto en llanto, su rostro estaba rasguñado y tenía cardenales recién producidos. Al frente, aún en el piso ensangrentado, estaba él. Los paramédicos aún no se unían a la escena.

Me acerqué y lo abracé por reflejo. Mis ojos derramaban lágrimas que no pensé contener.

—¡Maldita sea, Cartman! —grité entre sollozos— No puedes… no…

—¿Ky…le? ¿Eres t-tú?

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido.

—Soy yo… Estoy aquí…

—L-Lo siento, Kahl… No llegaré a…

—No… no… Cartman… no

—Debí arreglar t-todo antes… No quería p-perderte, pero… no podía, Kahl, no podía…

Sus ojos también lloraban.

—No me dejes… No me puedes dejar…

—Preferiría no irme a n-ningún lado, pero… no. No se puede… —susurró inhalando con dificultad—. No te abandonaré. Estaré ahí, ¿lo s-sabes, verdad, j-judío?

—Cartman…

—Llámame Eric una vez, p-por favor.

—Te amo, E-Eric.

—Yo t-también te amo, Kyle…

Uní nuestros labios y pude sentir una débil sonrisa de su parte.

—Gracias… por todo, mi j-judío... Kyle.

Su pulso disminuyó. Contuve el aliento mientras lo comprobaba. Se había ido. Fue tan rápido…

En ese momento no lo quise soltar nunca más, pero los brazos de Kenny entre los policías lograron arrebatar mi único deseo, haciendo que su cuerpo resbalara de mis manos. Seguí llorando oculto en la parka de mi amigo. Hasta creo haber sentido la mano de Craig dándome su apoyo en mi hombro mientras oía el llanto desconsolado de Butters culpándome desde su camilla. La gente desapareció en cuanto los policías nos transportaron al departamento que comparto con Kenny.

Un día después fui llamado a acudir para obtener el resultado del forense y luego el de la estación policial.

El vehículo había impactado a Cartman de tal forma que la muerte debió ser instantánea, pero no fue sino hasta diez minutos después, cuando llegué. Según el testimonio de Butters, lo había acompañado a hacer las compras y Cartman andaba muy apurado y desconcentrado como para fijarse en el auto a exceso de velocidad. Llevaba todo el día comprando y corriendo en las esquinas, así que Stotch trató de disminuir su paso acelerado casi toda la jornada, pero no escuchó. Al momento del accidente, llamó a Kenny. El vehículo se dio a la fuga, pero la patente fue identificada por espectadores y se prepara un juicio en su contra. Cartman fue encontrado en la escena con bolsas destinadas a mí, por lo que se me fueron entregadas.

El funeral fue a los dos días.

Mi vida siguió normal por pesados meses. El regreso de Stan a South Park nos sorprendió a todos. Se fue cuando teníamos dieciséis años y cortó total contacto con nosotros durante los casi diez años que estuvo fuera y ahora volvía como si nada hubiese pasado. Stanley ha vuelto, pero Cartman se ha ido. Lo divertido fue que ambos se disculparon cuando ya no había nada de qué disculparse.

Con el tiempo, Stan empezó a cambiar nuestro trato. Creo, incluso, que podía estar reviviendo lo que comencé a sentir por él más de una década atrás. Traté de olvidar a Cartman por un tiempo, pero fue inútil. Su recuerdo era muy vívido aún en mí. ¿Odio, amor? Nunca lo sabré con exactitud. Parte de ambas cosas quedaron ligadas a él. Y con obsesiva determinación llegué incluso a buscar los papeles de conversaciones en la universidad, secundaria y primaria que compartíamos entre los cuatro. En ellos solo encontré odio entre nosotros. Ese odio me hizo sentir vivo. Es muy probable que él haya tenido la misma duda.

Se cumplieron ya tres años desde su muerte. Stan en todo este tiempo ha insistido discreto, sin expresarlo de forma verbal ni directa, en llevar nuestra amistad a otro nivel. Sé que lo quiero y que me he enamorado de él otra vez, pero no puedo. Cartman está ahí, en mi mente, en mi corazón. ¿Por qué tuvo que irse? No puedo evitar pensar que Stan también se irá en algún momento, sin importar cómo. Y no puedo permitirlo.

Hoy he visitado su tumba. El parque ha estado muy solitario el último tiempo. La lápida fría e inerte donde se encuentra es demasiado quieta como para ser la de él. Le he vuelto a hablar, sé que me escucha desde algún lugar. Dejé rosas en un jarrón y me despedí.

Al llegar, Kenny dormía en el sillón con Craig. Los miré con tristeza y felicidad antes de ir a mi encierro diario. Me recosté en la cama, pensativo. ¿Él estaba ahí, como dijo que estaría? Deseé dormir para olvidarme de mi existencia, pero no pude. Dormir es un lujo que no podía permitirme luego de ir al cementerio. Oigo un sonido bajo mi cama, al parecer, había caído de nuevo una tabla al remecerme. Examiné en la oscuridad y me topé con una caja desconocida.

"Deberías echarle un vistazo. La encontré en la bodega" —decía con la letra torcida de Kenny. Saqué el polvo y la abrí. Kenny debió haber escrito eso mucho tiempo atrás.

En su interior había bolsas de papel y cartón con la decoración de San Valentín. Todas estaban a mi nombre. Eran las de ese día. Verlas dolía mucho, pero jamás las había abierto. ¿Era momento de hacerlo? Saqué peluches, chocolates, restos de globos y rosas muertas. El viento entrando por la ventana me causaba escalofríos. Desde su ida me imaginaba su presencia en el viento, pensé que me volvía loco, pero debía tratarse de una defensa. Una de las bolsas traía libros. Libros forrados en cuero de mis autores favoritos. Mi sorpresa no podía ser mayor hasta que noté un sobre cerrado en medio de uno de ellos.

"A mi judío —destinaba. Lo abrí tembloroso—. Ha sido difícil, en todo este tiempo, ocultarte algo inevitable. Este año lo pasarás sin mí. Quizás el siguiente tampoco esté a tu lado. Ni el próximo. Es algo que estuvo a mi alcance tiempo atrás, pero ya no. Traté de hacer que te fueras sin que se nos hiciera difícil la despedida, pero ya ves cómo ha resultado. No pude alejarte de mí por más que lo intentara. ¿Tan acostumbrado estabas ya a ese trato? Yo apenas lo recordaba de la secundaria. Supongo que la gente cambia… Te preguntarás el porqué de mi ida. Me debo ir a Alemania. Me han dado espacio en la milicia y no puedo llevarte conmigo. Me duele que tengas que recibir esto justo este día, pero no pude hacerlo antes. Por eso, ya que he fallado en mi intento de separarnos, te demuestro lo que siento en realidad. Lo siento por todo, Kyle. Quiero que seas feliz cuando me haya ido, no quiero que te sientas atado a mí (y maldición que cuesta decirlo), ya que es casi imposible que vuelva, y si lo llegara a hacer, espero que podamos ser amigos alguna vez. No sé ni cuando deberé abordar mi vuelo, pero cualquiera sea el momento en el que me vaya, quiero que sepas que te amé y te amaré por siempre. —Eric Theodore Cartman, Febrero 14, 20XX. PD: Y sí, te he escuchado cuando hablas y finjo no hacerlo. Sé lo mucho que te gusta este escritor y sé muchas cosas de ti que crees que no lo hago. Te amo, por eso, no me esperes."

Las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Atrás estaba archivada la carta que me escribió para confesarse. La leí también.

"Kyle: No sé cómo, pero estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti. Traté de ocultarlo, pero no me salió. ¿Sabes quién soy? Espero tu respuesta en la azotea hoy al final de clases, antes de ir todos a casa de Clyde. Y no. No soy Stan. —Anónimo. "

Recordar todo me hizo gracia. Había sido una tarde confusa que llevó a nuestro primer beso. Pero no era momento para pensar en toda la vida que había pasado y planeado a su lado. Acababa de leer lo que nos había unido y lo que me liberaba. Ya no me sentía culpable de nada. Él deseaba lo mejor para mí, siempre lo deseó.

Por eso ahora aguardo que Stan abra la puerta. Me lanzo sobre él y susurro mi confesión. Me besa.

_¿Pero sabes, Cartman? En secreto te seguiré amando. Nunca te olvidaré, lo sabes. Y tú nunca me abandonarás. Porque en parte __**sigo siendo tu judío.**_

**_..._**

**¿Qué carajos escribí? Ni idea. Esto es lo que sale luego de desvelarse cuatro días seguidos jugando The Stick Of Truth, viviendo a base de café, recibiendo la inesperada visita de un viejo amigo de la infancia del cual no se ha sabido nada en ocho años y viendo las películas de amor/drama de los especiales de TODOS los jodidos canales (¿es que no saben pasar otra cosa?). ¿Algo más que decir? Sí: Con mi regreso se acercan las fucking' actualizaciones de los multichapter actuales como "Dark Wings", "Quiero robarme al novio" y el inicio de otros más como "Como el zafiro azul" y "Una presencia peculiar". Eso es todo. Algodones de azúcar para ti.**

_-Tomari Sweet (iSweetWonderland)_

**_(¿Alguien me explica por qué no está la rayita separadora? ¡La necesito u.u'!)_**


End file.
